A Little Drop Of Lemonade
by Krisadilli
Summary: ...Goes a long way.  Olivia finally realized what was missing in her life, besides her parents. With the banding together of she and four other students, Lemonade Mouth is formed, and changes Olivia's life forever. WenXOlivia. R&R pl&t. Rated T. Mild lang
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I really love the movie Lemonade Mouth. Adam Hicks and Bridget Medler are awesome!  
>I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. :3<br>~Silvie (aka Krissie)_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I like when you smile…"<strong>_

Olivia blushed. It had been a week since Wen had said that to her, and she was still smiling idiotically whenever she thought of it. She didn't know what she thought of Wen; she just knew that he was the only guy in her life that seemed to care about her. Charlie didn't count, mainly because they hardly knew each other. But, she and Wen…they had history.

She hadn't really considered Wen a friend since third grade, when her mother passed away and she just shut out everyone in her life. Her gram was right when she told Wen that he was the first friend Olivia had brought home. Olivia pretty much dropped all of her friends when her mother died. All she had left was her father, gram, and Nancy. She didn't think she'd need anyone else. It wasn't until Stella came from Rhode Island and started causing all sorts of trouble that Olivia finally realized that she needed more than just her gram and her cat. Her father was gone by now—in prison.

Olivia winced, her smile fading as she thought about her father. She knew that she'd have to write to him soon, but she wasn't ready. Not yet. She wasn't ready yet.

"Hey, 'Liv!"

Olivia looked up quickly, snapping out of her daze. "Huh? Oh, hey, Stell." She smiled at one of her best friends. "What's up?"

Stella leaned up against a locker that was next to Olivia's. "You ready for tomorrow?" she asked, grinning. Olivia could tell that Stella was ready, but she wasn't too sure.

"Um…"

"C'mon, 'Liv! It'll be awesome. The song'll be great too." Stella grinned winningly at the lead singer of Lemonade Mouth.

"Well, I know the _song_ will be great," Olivia mumbled. "I just don't think _I_ will be great."

Stella sighed exasperatedly. "Are you _still_ going on about that? You're a great singer, 'Liv, really, you are."

"I dunno…" Olivia looked at the ground, still unsure.  
>"Wen'll be there," Stella said persuasively.<p>

Olivia's head shot up and she glared at Stella. "I told you not to talk about that!" she hissed.

Stella's dark eyes widened, and then she smirked. "Don't worry, Wen doesn't know. You honestly think I would spread that around?" Olivia noticed that Stella sounded a bit hurt, even though the girl tried to hide it.

"No! No, of course not, Stell." Olivia smiled brightly at her friend. "Really, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit…paranoid, I guess." She smiled sheepishly at Stella, who brightened up considerably.

"Good, and, well. Speak of the devil!" Stella grinned past Olivia, causing the blond girl to turn around. "Hey, Wen!" Stella chirped, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Olivia smiled at Wen while nudging Stella hard in the ribs. "Hi, Wen."

Wen smiled back at both of them, but his brown eyes were filled with warm as he watched Olivia. "Hey, guys," he greeted them. "Mo and Charlie are waiting for us at the stairs. Shall we?"

Olivia nodded, and walked next to him with Stella racing ahead to join their other bandmates.

"Well, this is it, guys! Our last rehearsal." Stella grinned.

Olivia smiled, and didn't say anything. Her stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies.

"Guys, I can't believe the Halloween bash is tomorrow night," Wen said, grinning excitedly.

"Rising star in a few weeks!" Charlie cheered,

Olivia paused at the stop of the stairs, trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"You okay?" Wen asked, a worried note in his voice.

"Fine, fine, totally fine…" She felt a little better as she saw Wen's concern for her.

"We're all nervous, Olivia," Charlie assured her, trying to make her feel better.

Try terrified," Mo scoffed, but the smile on her face showed support for Olivia's fears.

"Hey, c'mon guys, we're gonna be great!" Stella said, enthusiasm and encouragement in her voice. She paused, grinning. "In fact, I think I know just the thing to make us feel better!"

"Lemonade!" Lemonade Mouth chorused, and Olivia smiled. But, the smile faded as she saw the sign on the lemonade machine.

"Oh no…" she murmured, a feeling of dread passing through her and settling deep in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, I've been watching the movie repeatedly, and I can't wait until I buy the movie. ;3 I'm going to be watching allllllllll summer! 83_

_**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: K. M. Arrow, xXCanaryXx, LiteraryLesbian, love2becrazy31, RandomRandoms14, and DannySamLover20. You're all fabulous, and thanks for your support! Hugs all around! ^_^**_

_~ Silvie (aka Krissie)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the stall of the bathroom that was in the basement, trying so hard not to throw up all over her dress. She wasn't ready for this! How could she have thought that she would be able to stand up and sing in front of her <em>entire school?<em> It was insanity!

She should have known that she was going to react like this; she even told Miss Reznick that she couldn't sing in front of large crowds! Besides, she had only agreed to do this because of Wen's and Stell's pleading. She didn't actually expect the band to work so well together, let alone want to actually play at the Halloween Bash together! She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick again, and she bent over the toilet, trying to hold back the bile that was rising in her throat, but she failed. She retched into the toilet, tears springing to her eyes.

"You in here Olivia?" Mo's voice called, sounding worried. Olivia couldn't answer; she was too busy cleaning her mouth to answer.

"Olivia!" This time it was Stella who called her name. She still didn't respond. She was trying not to pass out.

"Found her!" Mo cried, and Olivia winced from inside the stall.

She heard Charlie and Wen argue softly, and then Charlie called out, "We're coming in the bathroom!"

Olivia rested her back against the stall wall, taking in as deep of breaths as she could manage. She closed her eyes tight.

Then, the achingly familiar voice of Wen Gifford sounded right outside her stall: "How're you feeling, Olivia?" he asked softly.

She couldn't tell him the truth, even though she knew her voice betrayed her as she managed to get out, "I'm great, super." She hated that she sounded breathy, even to her own ears.

"Ah! That's my girl!" Stella's voice was relieved, and Olivia could almost hear the mile on her best friend's face.

"That's great!" Charlie piped up, sounding equally relieved.

"But I just, I think it's not the best idea for me to go out there, you know, physically," she choked out, fighting back the urge to vomit again. She was so close to loosing what was left in her stomach, and she clutched it, starting to hyperventilate.

Charlie said something to someone who was trying to come into the bathroom, but she couldn't make out the words.

Stella's calm voice washed over Olivia, saying, "Olivia, we've rehearsed these songs a million times. We've put everything we have into these songs." Olivia could hear the desperation in Stella's voice, but she shook her head, even though she knew they couldn't see her.

"I…I'm scared," she whispered, feeling as though she was either about to cry, or puke again.

"Look, we're all scared," Wen assured her, and that made her feel even worse.

She heard Stella whisper, "We have, like, six minutes!"

And then Mo's panicked voice: "What're we going to do?"

"I dunno," Stella replied, and Olivia hated that her friend sounded so deleted.

She held her head in her hands, trying to pull herself together, but it wasn't working. She didn't know what was going on out in the bathroom. All she knew was a few seconds later, Wen whispered her name: "Olivia!" and she looked up to see him handing her a can of their lemonade. She took it from him, and looked down at the can, hearing Wen continue with: "We believe in you, okay?" She had to listen to him hard as he whispered, only to her, "_I_ believe in you…"

As soon as Wen told her that, she knew what to do. She opened up the can, and took a long sip from it, feeling her courage slowly come back to her. She walked out of the stall, looked at her friends, and declared, still a bit nervous: "I'm ready."

"Yes!" Stella exclaimed, her dark eyes bright with happiness. Olivia led the way down the hall and onto the stage, the butterflies in her stomach raging inside of her.

As the spotlight came on her, she had to lift her hand to shield her eyes, which had become accustomed to the dark, from the blinding light. She heard the catcalls and jeering from her fellow students, and she tried to block out Ray's annoying squawk of a voice: "Nice costumes! Oh, you're _not _wearing any?"

She didn't know if she could go through with it, even though she had come so far, so Olivia looked back at the one person who she trusted the most beside her Gram. Wen. When she looked at him, he started up the piano. She shook her self a bit, and prepared to sing the first verse:

**Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends is about**

As soon as the rest of the verse hit, Olivia was in her zone.

**I, I want to cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<strong>

By the time the chorus was ready to be sung, the entire band was into the music, dancing around and making themselves heard.

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate**

Olivia forgot that she was singing in front of hundreds of students, and she put a little 'tude into her singing.

**Hate to feel this way  
>And waste a day<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<br>The chips will fall where they may  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate**

As the second chorus wrapped up, she let Wen take her place at the front of the stage to sing his bit, and she went back by Charlie:

**It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling with the lemons in their mouths  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>Why they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound right**

Olivia watched as Wen sang—or rapped, she guessed. She always loved how he could get those words out so fast. She walked up next to him on stage, and sang the final chorus, putting her whole heart into what she was singing.

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate**

Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>On the dance floor  
>On the dance floor<br>Dance floor  
>Determinate<p>

When the song ended, Olivia was astounded at the applause that they were getting. She glanced over at Wen, and they grinned broadly at each other. Wen made a gesture to her that clearly said, "Go ahead."

"Okay!" Olivia called into the microphone, grinning at her fellow highschoolers. "Well, ah, we're Lemonade Mouth, and um, now a few words from our lead guitarist, Stella Yamada!" She handed off the microphone to her best friend, and, with a grin that said, "Knock 'em dead, Tiger," she let her take the stage. She went offstage to get one of the buckets of lemonade that they had collected before the Bash, and brought them downstage as Stella started to speak into the microphone.

"C'mon, everybody, we want you to pass these back, so hurry up!" Olivia, Mo, and Wen started passing the lemonade to their peers as Stella continued to speak. "We'd like to shed a light on a recent change that affects us all." Charlie started to play a beat on the bass drum, and Olivia couldn't help but smile at what was about to come. "We'd like to talk about—" Here, Charlie did a drumroll, and then Stella said, lowly, "Lemonade." The crowd cheered, and Stella had to shout to make herself heard again. "Now the Mo's Lemonade Machine in the basement is scheduled for removal to help pay for this gymnasium." Olivia could hear the barely concealed rage in Stella's voice as she continued to talk to the students. "It's about this school, is treating certain people like they matter more than others. Or like, how sports is more important than a music program." The crowd booed. "Or a school newspaper! Or any one of us." Olivia watched Stella as both girls looked out over the audience towards the principal. Stella kept on talking: "We all deserve to be treated like we matter! Because, ladies and gentleman, we do matter!"

And here was their cue to go onto their surprise hit for the night, a little song the band liked to call: Here We Go.

Wen, Olivia, Stella, and Mo lined up on the stage, and, as they started to sing the verse, they did the little choreography that they had worked on over and over again.

**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
>I wanna make some noise<br>Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
>We're gonna raise our voice<br>Come on, Come on, Come on  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<strong>

Stella grabbed the microphone out of the stand, and started to rap:

**Hey now  
>we no longer wait around<br>My team stronger than weights now  
>Keeps on growing<br>Our muscles keeps on showing**

Stella tossed the microphone to Wen, who caught it, rather skillfully, Olivia thought, and continued the lyrics:

**We came here to make a change  
>We came here to rearrange<br>We came here cause we believe  
>We came here cause we achieve, yeah<strong>

As they ran back and forth across the stage, Olivia was proud to see how professional they looked. Wen sneakily passed the microphone to Stella.

**While I've got the microphone  
>Make sure how i feel is known<br>All for one we rock the zone  
>How I feel to each his own<strong>

She tossed it back to Wen, who, with his wide eyes, rapped:

**All my people treat em right  
>We reserve the right to fight<br>For what we want, for what we need  
>To the front we shall proceed<strong>

And now it was Olivia's turn. She was ready and waiting for this moment.

**Here we come and we're ready to  
>go, go, go<br>Better run cause we don't take  
>no, no, no<br>So come on**

The others joined in with singing with her on the chorus, still with the choreography from before.

**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
>I wanna make some noise<br>Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
>We're gonna raise our voice<br>Come on, Come on, Come on  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<strong>

By now, Stella picked up her megaphone, and started to speak as Olivia and the rest watched on.

"I said we're tired of this!" Stella shouted. "We're gonna stand up for what we believe in." She had the whole audience captivated. "We might be on our own, but we are one. Everybody ready? C'mon, let's go!" And the band broke out into the chorus again.

**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
>I wanna make some noise<br>Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
>We're gonna raise our voice<br>Come on, Come on, Come on  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<strong>

And then, everything went black.


End file.
